


not enough coffee

by PickleJuce



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, Mostly Danganronpa THH, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Reader-Insert, comedy?, gah there's so many characters I'm going to add them when they appear I guess, genderless reader, hahahah im a piece of sHIAT, slightly ooc?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleJuce/pseuds/PickleJuce
Summary: Leon: hey guys watch me fucking engulf this massive jug of coffee in 5 secondsY/N: leonLeon: yeah?Y/N: perishMakoto: Leon, please, GO SLEEP, IT'S THREE IN THE MORNINGKyoko: wake me up again with stupid shit and i'll murder you all...dedicated to my server friends :)---+ Danganronpa Spoilers, included+ Mostly featuring Class 77+ Mess, a massive dumpster fire I've started for no reason+ You're in Class 77, by the way+ Mature language warning+ Originally named [sanity? haha what's that?]dedicated to my server friends :) (and I mean both Dangansona and MAALD ;D)





	1. Go feral go bonkers

Leon has created a chatroom.

Leon has added Makoto, Y/N.

 **Leon:** Hey guys how ya doing?

 **Leon:** I have some wEeED-

 **Makoto:** WEEED

 **Y/N:** WEEED

Monokuma has joined the chat.

 **Monokuma:** W E E E D

Monokuma has left the chat.

 **Makoto:** Hell yeah

 **Y/N:** Where did you get them from though?

 **Leon:** Hiro's weed stash

 **Y/N:** Oh wow

Ishimaru has joined the chat.

 **Ishimaru:** THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE SCHOOL BEHAVIOR.

Y/N has left the chat.

 **Makoto:** SHIT! I AIN'T GOING BACK TO JAIL!

Makoto has left the chat.

Leon has added Y/N.

Leon has added Makoto.

 **Leon:** If I'm going down you two are going down with me

 **Y/N:** Suck my left toe

 **Ishimaru:** INAPPROPRIATE I SAY

 **Leon:** C'mon dudeeee, give us a chance? Maybe?

 **Leon** : Do you want some?

 **Y/N:** Okay Leon that was uncalled for, there's approximately 5

Y/N has disconnected

 **Makoto:**  Y/N Y/N COME TO THE WINDOW WITH ME WE'RE GOING TO BOLT

 **Makoto:** WAIT 5 WHAT?

 **Makoto:** Y/N???

 **Makoto:** oh my god

 **Ishimaru:** Out.

 **Ishimaru:** 7 Years of detention, aLL THREE OF YOU.

 **Leon:** DAMN CHILL I WAS JO

Leon has disconnected.

Y/N has joined.

 **Makoto:** Spare me please

 **Makoto:** OH MY GOD HE SMACKED KUWATA TO THE WALL

 **Y/N:** I never knew dropping my phone and coming back alive again would cause 11037

 **Makoto:** You see here, we live in a dystopian world. If you even turn your head around during an assembly when the teachers told you not to, Ishimaru would snap it back to the front whiteboard. If you run in the halls, he will break your leg. If you leave the classroom without permission, he will tape you upside down on the ceiling. That is the world we live in.

 **Makoto:** Sorry gotta run-

 **Y/N:** run little boy

 **Ishimaru:** MISTER NAEGI, COME BACK RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW.

 **Makoto:** No!

 **Ishimaru:** Through the powers of 26-hours a day dedication, an addiction to caffeine that has made my body both ripped as fuck and aged 87, and praying to the god of school work Nerdy, lord of the nerds, I will annihilate you into dust. WATCH THIS YOU FUCKING BABY

 **Ishimaru:** No escape. All rule-breakers...

**Ishimaru: Must.Be.Punished**

**Makoto:** AHDASDG Y/N SAVE ME I'M SCARED HE SWORE he SAI D  "FUCK"

Makoto has disconnected.

 **Y/N:** MAKOTO! DON'T LEAVE ME!

 **Y/N:** God is dead

Leon has joined the chat.

 **Leon:** WTF WTF WTF I HEARD MY SPINE CRACK

 **Ishimaru:** Leon. Kuwata.

 **Leon:** Listen here Y/N in my funeral I wish for there to be rock music with people screaming "god is dead" you got me?

 **Y/N:** I got you

 **Ishimaru:** Remember this, Leon... 

 **Ishimaru:** The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell, and I will atomically rip apart each and every one of yours.

 **Leon:** WHat THE FucK

Leon has disconnected.

 **Ishimaru:** Now Y/N... you have also encouraged such behaviour, haven't you?

 **Y/N:** Excuse me what

 **Ishimaru:** Be honest and I might just let you go... just this once.

 **Y/N:** I don't understand what you're talking about, I do not know what the word "behaviour" means

 **Ishimaru:**...

 **Ishimaru:** So you decided to go for that route huh.

 **Y/N:** I'M SORRY THAT WAS  AJOKE PLEA

Y/N has been disconnected.

 **Ishimaru:** I shall end their little rebellion... I'm sure a few cannon shots won't hurt that much... 

Ishimaru has left the chat.

The chatroom has ended.

 

 


	2. Go feral go bonkers [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wEeeEd

Kyoko has created a chatroom.

Kyoko has added Leon,  Makoto, Y/N, Ishimaru.

Leon has been disconnected.

 **Kyoko:** Clear to explain why I heard 2 cannon shots?

 **Ishimaru:** Kyoko Kirigiri. A rocket launcher is against school regulations. Carrying one is extremely inappropriate school behavior. Drop your weapon in hand and leave at once. I will not ask twice.

 **Kyoko:** I am legally obliged to carry a weapon around for self-defense. You're a potential threat to me, therefore it is allowed.

 **Ishimaru:**...

 **Ishimaru:** Disgraceful. You have disappointed me, Kyoko.

 **Ishimaru:** Any last words?

 **Kyoko:** Last words, huh.

 **Kyoko:** Y/N I took your 

Kyoko has disconnected.

 **Ishimaru:** I suppose her academic studies made her... suffer too much pressure.

 **Ishimaru:** Makoto, I know you are alive. Where. Are. You.

 **Makoto:** I'm not alive

 **Makoto:** o

 **Makoto:** how do I delete a message

 **Y/N:** haha

 **Ishimaru:** Y/N.

Y/N has deleted a message.

 **Ishimaru:** Don't try and hide from me.

 **Makoto:** Okay I'll admit it I'm alive, please don't hurt me :(

Makoto has disconnected.

 **Y/N:** WHY WOULD YOU

 **Y/N:** WHY WOULD YOU BLOW HIM UP 

 **Y/N:** WHY WHY IS THERE DETENTION SHEETS BLOWN UP FROM MAKOTO

 **Y/N:** WHAT DID KYOKO TOOK 

 **Ishimaru:** I see, you've made your appearance. 

 **Ishimaru:** Refusing your punishment is a crime, please do not hate me for this.

Chihiro has joined the chat.

Y/N has kicked Chihiro from the chat. 

Chihiro has joined the chat.

 **Chihiro:** Y/N are you mad at me? Why did you kick me out? I'm sorry...

 **Chihiro:** oh

Chihiro has left the chat.

 **Y/N:** please don't hurt Chihiro

 **Ishimaru:** I was not going to.

 **Ishimaru:** She's studious, intelligent and kind. Not deserving of elimination.

 **Y/N:** So apparently I'm not any of those traits. Good to know.

Celeste has joined the chat.

Sayaka has joined the chat.

 **Celeste:** It's not every day that you see three dead students, and one soon to be dead, in the school grounds.

 **Y/N:** CELESTE HELP

 **Sayaka:** Celeste was that you? The noise I mean

 **Sayaka:** OH MY GOD

 **Sayaka:** You have weed? Can I have some?

 **Celeste:** Hm? What weed?

 **Ishimaru:**...Rule-breakers must be punished.

 **Celeste:** What rule-breakers? I have not done anything to be considered "breaking the rules". 

 **Ishimaru:** Oh, really?

 **Celeste:** Why have you handed me a detention slip?

 **Sayaka:** What's this?

 **Celeste:** "Reason for tardiness - Illegal substances", I beg your pardon?

 **Sayaka:** "Reason for tardiness - Being a thot/Illegal substances" HEY! 

 **Y/N:** "Reason for tardiness - Encouraging illegal behaviour" really? Really?

 **Celeste:** You have no proof of this behaviour. Your argument is invalid.

 **Ishimaru:** Is that so? Celestia Ludenburg? Hmm?

 **Y/N:** TAKA ARE YOU OKAY

 **Celeste:** How dare you throw these dirty plants onto me

 **Sayaka:** WHAT IS THIS

 **Ishimaru:** This is from your deposits. Do not lie to me. You cannot fool an Acolyte of Education.

 **Y/N:** WHAT DOES ACOLYTE EVEN MEAN TAKA ARE YOU REALLY OKAY

 **Sayaka:** TAKA PLEASE WHAT IS THIS

 **Ishimaru:** Do you not understand? This is your execution.

 **Y/N:** Sayaka please I can hear you screeching all the way from heaven

 **Sayaka:** BUT

 **Ishimaru:**...You have been tried for the crime of possessing non-appropriate substances. You have been found guilty. Any last words?

 **Sayaka:** STOP IT PLEASE STOP IT 

 **Ishimaru:** Smh, how boring.

 **Ishimaru:** Sayaka Maizono. Heads? Or tails?

 **Sayaka:**...Eh? What?

 **Ishimaru: ...** God what a cliché answer. Even I am uninterested in eliminating a pathetic worm as you despite your attempts to defy the rules.

 **Ishimaru:** One more chance, Sayaka Maizono. One more chance. If you waste it... Now go. 

Ishimaru has kicked Sayaka from the chat.

 **Y/N:**...Did Sayaka just survive by being cliché? Wow, I should try that sometimes.

 **Y/N:** Celeste are you alright? 

 **Y/N:** WAIT WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FIGHT HIM

 **Y/N:** CELESTE NO

 **Celeste:** How about Celeste yes

 **Ishimaru:** It's futile. Don't try and fight back, Celestia Ludenburg. Any last words? 

 **Celeste:** Yes, of course, I have some final words for you.

**Celeste: 420 Blaze it, Ishimaru.**

**Y/N:** She did not just pull out 420 cards and throw them at Taka

 **Y/N:** Mad respect.

 **Celeste:** That was more of a distraction, really.

 **Ishimaru:**...

 **Y/N:** RUN CELESTE

 **Ishimaru:**...You have disrespected school authorities. Celestia. Ludenburg.

 **Ishimaru:** You must die.

 **Y/N:** This hammer-head has gone mad someone please help

 **Y/N:** Is there such thing in this world called a "man-period"?

 **Ishimaru:**...

Y/N has been disconnected.

 **Celeste:** Y/N!

 **Ishimaru:**  ...School lunches are nutritious and delicious. You will remember them fondly...

 **Celeste:** School lunches are terrible concoctions of slop. Is there anything you wish to gain from saying something like that?

 **Celeste:** Oh my god

 **Celeste:** I'M GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU

 **Celeste:**  ISHIMARU, I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS RIGHT N O W. THIS IS OUT OF CONTROL.

 **Celeste:** DISGUSTING, STOP TH

Celeste has been disconnected.

 **Ishimaru:** Ehhh... I’ll go find some other rule-breakers outside the school now. But... I might come back. So, all of you readers, remember! Be nice or you will be fucking murdered! Sweet dreams!

Ishimaru has left the chat.

Himiko has joined the chat.

 **Himiko:** Ehhh... wrong chat... oops.

 **Himiko:** WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE

Himiko has left the chat.

The chatroom has ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever feel like "gah I wanna sleep" but then you lay on your bed and you'd be like "nah just kidding lets write some utter nonsense and post it because I don't have a damn brain and thought it would be nice to post something you wrote 2 am in the night" but as it turns out you accidentally forgot about it, fell asleep, and never post anything for two years straight


	3. It was all a dream

  
  
  
Y/N has created a chatroom.

Y/N has invited Chihiro, Makoto, Leon, Kyoko, Celeste, Sayaka, Taka.

 **Y/N:** You know what I feel like?

 **Y/N:** Deadass high

 **Makoto:** What happened?

 **Chihiro:** Are you okay?

 **Taka:** Do you need my help?

 **Y/N:** AA

 **Y/N:** I'M SORRY TAKA

Y/N has kicked Taka from the chat.

 **Chihiro:**?? Why did you kick Taka??

 **Y/N:** I'm

 **Leon:** Thank you Y/N I thought I was going to get crushed again

 **Chihiro:**???

 **Y/N:** Wait you had that dream as well?

 **Makoto:** Wait you too?

 **Y/N:** That's why I invited you guys! I saw you in that dream so I thought I might want to share this 

 **Celeste:** This is... intriguing. I never thought I would die from being crushed under Hifumi. Just thinking about it now is giving me nightmares.

 **Kyoko:** Is there some sort of connection? How come we all have experienced the same dream?

 **Chihiro:** What dream?

 **Y/N:** Did you not have it? The dream? You know? The one where I was sent flying past you?

 **Chihiro:**...No ...The dream I had was very short, I was walking to school to find Taka for homework help but then...

 **Chihiro:** he was flying, with cannons and stuff that resembles Kiibo, and then he blasted a shot at Y/N so I got scared and went back home...

 **Y/N:** That's it?

 **Chihiro:** Yes... sorry, that's it.

 **Y/N:**...

 **Y/N:** I still died yeah, same thing

 **Leon:** Lmaomaomaoa you got blasted in the face

 **Y/N:** I mean it didn't hurt that much, considering it was just a dream. The shock from it was what scared me tho

 **Y/N:** I MEAAAn at least I didn't accidentally sent a baseball flying through the classroom window towards Mondo and got beaten up

 **Leon:** :O

 **Makoto:** Shade...

Taka has joined the chat.

Makoto has cleared the chat.

Leon has cleared the chat.

Y/N has cleared the chat.

 **Taka:** Y/N? Why did you kick me out? :(

 **Taka:** Why

 **Taka:** Why did you guys clear the chat?

 **Kyoko:** Ishimaru, please, we're in a private conversation.

 **Celeste:** Yes, of course, it wouldn't be very polite to intrude into our private conversation now, would it?

 **Taka:** Ah, yes, you're right! I'm sorry for intruding into your conversation, hopefully I didn't mess anything up! If you ever need my help I'll always be here! Well then, I'll see you guys in school tomorrow!

Taka has left the chat.

 **Chihiro:**...It feels kinda weird, seeing Taka after the dream from yesterday

 **Leon:**  I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE AGAIN

 **Makoto:** Calm down! Don't worry, Taka is back to the normal one again :D

 **Y/N:** heh you scared? Awww what a little kid

 **Leon:** WHAT

Y/N has deleted a message.

 **Y/N:**??

 **Leon:** You

 **Leon:** I

 **Leon:** Don't play dumb with me

 **Kyoko:** Back to topic, what did Ishimaru do in your dreams?

 **Leon:** Blasted me to the walls

 **Makoto:** Blasted me into ashes

 **Y/N:** Obliberated me into dust after blasting me in the face

 **Celeste:** That bastard dropped  _Hifumi,_ Hifumi I say, onto me. Crushing me instantaneously after he had the  _balls_ to throw weed at  _me_

 **Kyoko:** What about you Chihiro?

 **Kyoko:** Wait, nevermind. You ran.

 **Sayaka:** Hey you forgot about me! Apparently, he let me go for some reason...

 **Celeste:** So you've finally decided to talk

 **Y/N:** Apparently, it's because you're too boring. Step up your games dear Sayaka, fight hard like Celeste

 **Sayaka:** WHAT no! Why would I want to do that? Taka's gonna get hurt!

 **Y/N:** A DREAM SAYAKA, A DREAM

 **Y/N:** HE ENDED UP BLOWING THE ENTIRE SCHOOL TO A S H E S

 **Y/N:** INCLUDING OUR UPPERCLASSMEN, HAJIME AND OUR UNDERCLASSMEN

 **Y/N:** I SAW HIM FIGHTING WITH KIIBO WITH GOD DAMN C A N N O NS WHEN I'M IN HEAVEN

 **Y/N:** AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT  _HURTING_ HIM

 **Leon:** Makoto grab the popcorn something is about to go down

 **Makoto:** But aren't we supposed to say something

 **Leon:** pOPCORN

 **Makoto:**??? OkAY JEEZ

 **Sayaka:** What popcorn?

 **Y/N:** Yeah, what popcorn? You guys had popcorns?

Leon has deleted 2 messages.

 **Leon:** What? What popcorn? Why did you guys suddenly change subjects?

**Y/N:** _dude_

**Leon:** C'mon

Leon has been disconnected.

 **Sayaka:** Don't worry! He just dropped his phone, that's all

 **Kyoko:** How do you know?

 **Sayaka:** Because I'm a psychic!

 **Chihiro:**...?

 **Sayaka:** Just kidding! I have really good intuition, that's all

Leon has joined the chat.

 **Leon:** I can't believe I dropped my phone

**Leon:** _anD I was holding it properly as well_

**Celeste:** That's unfortunate. My condolences

 **Y/N:** Haha

 **Leon:** wait how do you know that Sayaka

 **Leon:** wtf

 **Leon:** are you some sort of witch

 **Leon:** ew get away from me

 **Sayaka:** And who's the one to predict what's going to be on the test???

 **Sayaka:** ACCURATELY.

 **Sayaka:** Not Hiro, not Kyoko, not Makoto, ME???

 **Sayaka:** I saved your ass Leon, please don't call me a witch or I'll hex you

 **Kyoko:** I do not wish to be associated with Hagakure

 **Makoto:** am I okay?

 **Kyoko:**... you're fine.

 **Chihiro:** Um, guys?

 **Celeste:** Yes Chihiro?

 **Chihiro:** Are we not supposed to talk about the dream?

 **Chihiro:** I mean, how are we all able to get the same dream at the same time?

 **Kyoko:** Good question.

 **Kyoko:** I don't know.

 **Y/N:** If Kyoko doesn't know we are probably not going to know as well

 **Makoto:** is that indirectly calling us dumb?

 **Y/N:** NO

 **Y/N:** Not necessarily

 **Y/N:** Unless you're a certain someone

 **Sayaka:** who?

 **Y/N:** That's irrelevant let's carry on

 **Celeste:** There isn't much we could do about it, should we all just call it a day, accept the absurdity, and live our life as normal?

 **Celeste:** It was all a dream

 **Celeste:** After all

 **Kyoko:** Plus it's night time, go to sleep

 **Leon:** But mooom

 **Kyoko:** Call me mom again and I'll share all your secrets and kinks with the readers

 **Leon:** nO

 **Leon:** PLEASE

 **Y/N:** reader who-

 **Y/N:** anyways please send them to me it's good blackmail material thanks Kyoko

 **Kyoko:** Go to sleep

Kyoko has closed the chatroom.


	4. [REDACTED]

Mondo has created a chatroom.

Mondo has added Makoto, Aoi, Toko, Y/N, Sayaka, Miu

 **Mondo:** oh shit

Mondo has kicked Miu from the chat.

 **Mondo:** my finger was not supposed to click her name

 **Mondo:** but anyways gOD this lesson is BORING

 **Makoto:** Aren't you supposed to be concentrating on the lesson and not messaging under the tables?

 **Aoi:** Yeah! I wanna pass my exams so

 **Mondo:** pshhh said the two who decided to cHECK THEIR PHONES and REPLY to my message

 **Mondo:** grown balls huh? you guys actually decided to SCOLD me

 **Aoi:** I'm a girl, I don't 'grow balls'

 **Mondo:** the hell are those two sacs of meat on your chest called, huh?

 **Mondo:** i wonder what shape it is

 **Mondo:** it's probably a rectangle, or maybe a triangle

 **Y/N:** gOD STOP TEXTING EVERY TIME I TRY TO CONCENTRATE I COULD FEEL MY ASS BUZZING

 **Toko:** Then why don't you just, leave the chat?! God, people

 **Sayaka:** Are you all not afraid of the exams?!

 **Mondo:** dude this is Hopes peak as long as we know what the [REDACTED] our talent is then we'll be fiiine

 **Mondo:** tf is redacted

 **Mondo:** why is swearing censored what the [REDACTED]

 **Y/N:** haha sucker

 **Toko:** fuck

 **Toko:** What the hell do you mean "censored"?

 **Mondo:** [REDACTED]

 **Mondo:** WHAT THE [REDACTED] THIS IS UNFAIR

 **Mondo:** FAVOURITISM

 **Toko:** Makoto you try

 **Makoto:** but swearing is a bit...

 **Toko:** Do it pussy

 **Makoto:** Alright alright!

 **Makoto:** Fuck

 **Mondo:** what

Miu has joined the chat.

 **Miu:** Heeeey loser

 **Miu:** I see you decided to fuck with ME

 **Miu:** bUT GUESS WHAT SUCKER

 **Miu:** THIS PRETTY BLOND BEAUTY GENIUS CREATED A SPECIAL CENSORSHIP JUST FOR YOUR FUCKIN TEXTS AGSHAHSGABA

 **Miu:** haha bye hoes

Miu has left the chat.

 **Mondo:** [REDACTED]

 **Mondo:** [REDACTED][REDACTED]

 **Mondo:** FOR GOD SAKE

 **Y/N:** tHEN STOP SWEARING

 **Mondo:** THE [REDACTED] DO YOU MEAN "STOP SWEARING"

Leon has added Leon.

 **Leon:** hAVING SOME FUN UNDER THE TABLES I SEE

 **Leon:** WITHOUT ME I SEE

 **Leon:** SMH I THOUGHT WE WERE   
F R I E N D S

 **Y/N:** I heard notifications but I don't see anyone texting?

 **Y/N:** hey mondo is the chat broken?

 **Leon:** W H Y

 **Toko:** Because no one likes you, obviously.

 **Toko:** Just because you said that we're, "friends" doesn't actually mean we're friends, aren't we?!

 **Leon:** bro dude calm down y'all are all my friends, like for real

 **Y/N:** Who is Toko talking to?

 **Leon:** CMON

 **Leon:** anyways

 **Leon:** you guys are bored right?

 **Mondo:** type it all out in one [REDACTED] message, because quote on quote, "I could feel my [REDACTED] buzzing" EVERY [REDACTED] MESSAGE YOU SEND

 **Y/N:** OH SO NOW YOU COMPLAIN

 **Y/N:** suck

 **Y/N:** my

 **Y/N:** toe

 **Y/N:** Mr

 **Y/N:** Redacted

 **Makoto:** sorry but I could also feel the notifications... could you maybe, not do that? Thanks

 **Y/N:** Oh alright, sorry about that, I'll just continue message with him in private chat

 **Mondo:** [REDACTED] you Y/N

 **Leon:** GUYS I'm trying to say something

 **Toko:** No one cares.

 **Leon:** rood

 **Leon:** anyways lets play a game ;)

 **Leon:** it'll be fun cmon guys

 **Mondo:** I'm in

 **Y/N:** What game

 **Sayaka:** Yeah what game?

 **Aoi:** Are you guys actually considering joining the game? I mean, I'm also in, as long as it's pg clean I guess

 **Leon:** Okay okay so 

 **Leon:** someone shares a secret or a fact of someone, and we all have to guess who that secret belongs to 

 **Leon:** easy, right?

 **Y/N:** i'm in

 **Aoi:** But secrets are secrets for a reason though! is it really okay to start exposing others like this?

 **Makoto:** Yeah...

 **Leon:** aww come on guyss i know you secretly want to play

 **Mondo:** is that a [REDACTED] pun

 **Leon:** h e h e

 **Sayaka:** umm if Y/N is in I guess I'll also join

 **Leon:** so everyone is in, nice

 **Aoi:** HEY I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING YET

 **Makoto:** Me neither!!

 **Leon:** GOD I'm taking your silence as a yes, alright?

 **Makoto:** BUT

 **Mondo:** ShUT UP WE'RE PLAYING

 **Mondo:** who's starting

 **Leon:** Meeee of coursee

 **Leon:** someone here keeps a cockroach as a pet

 **Y/N:** wild, I bet it's you

 **Leon:** :0

 **Makoto:** wh?? A cockroach as a pet???

 **Mondo:** Leon, it's you isn't it

 **Leon:** WHY ARE YOU ALL DOUBTING ME

 **Toko:** Leon.

 **Aoi:** I don't really know,, I think it's Mondo??

 **Mondo:** HEY

 **Sayaka:** I think it's Toko...

 **Toko:** Why would I keep a cockroach as a pet?

 **Leon:** alriiight, the winner iss......

 **Leon:** sayaka

 **Sayaka:** WAIT REALLY

 **Sayaka:** Toko?? Don't worry, I will continue supporting you even if you have a cockroach as a pet... I think...

 **Toko:** WHAT

 **Toko:** I DON'T KEEP A COCKROACH AS A PET, ARE YOU NUTS? IS YOUR HEAD SO DAMAGED BY THE BASEBALL TO THE POINT YOU'D THINK I'D KEEP A COCKROACH AS A PET?

 **Leon:** but you do?? I saw you playing with some bug during break half an hour ago??

**Toko:** _bitch_

**Toko:** Did you just call Kameko, a cockroach? MY KAMEKO? A cockroACH? A bug? Those lowly insects dared to be compared to MY LOVELY KAMEKO?

 **Toko:** I'll have you know that my lovely Kameko is an insect, a friendsect THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Do NOT sully her DEAR NAME by calling her a mERE BUG, especially a COCKROACH. She is the only one who understands my pAIN, MY SUFFERING, MY DEEPEST DARKEST TIMES OF LIFE, SHE'S THERE FOR ME. Whenever I cry, sHE'S THERE FOR ME. Carve this fact into your mind you lowly BUG, it is taboo to EVER call her as a cockroach, OR ELSE I'LL WRITE AN ENTIRE ROMANCE NOVEL FEATURING YOU AND SOMEONE YOU ABSOLUTELY HATE AND I WILL MAKE YOU DO UNIMAGINABLE 

 **Toko:** Oh, text limit reached, buT I WILL MAKE YOU DO UNIMAGINABLE STUFF WITH YOUR DEAR LOVER 

 **Toko:** Sincerely, Toko Fukawa. 

 **Y/N:** HAHAHAHA so I was right, Toko doesn't own a cockroach, see, she has a lovely lovely friend called Kameko, sO I BET LEON IS THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY OWNS A COCKROACH

 **Toko:** Thank you Y/N

 **Mondo:** you can't own a cockroach if you are already one

 **Leon:** RUDE

 **Leon:** I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW

 **Toko:** Oh, my apologies for absolutely not giving a single damn about your existence. Now PERISH FROM MY VIEW

Toko has kicked Leon from the chat.

Leon has added Leon.

 **Leon:** HAHA YOU JHAVEN'T BANNED ME YET

 **Y/N:** "Jhaven't"

 **Leon:** shuT

 **Toko:** Y/N who are you talking to?

 **Leon:** cMON

 **Leon:** anyways lets continue, who's next?

 **Y/N:** I would be next but I dont feel like it

 **Leon:** Y/N's next! SHe volunteered! 

 **Y/N:** WHAT

 **Y/N:** NO

 **Y/N:** okay fine

 **Y/N:** so, someone in class 77-B has a Hajime body pillow

 **Leon:** AHAHAHAHAHA komaeda

 **Mondo:** defs komaeda

 **Aoi:** It's Komaeda, isn't it?

 **Sayaka:** Komaeda san

**Makoto:** _him_

**Toko:** That insane guy who keeps talking about hope

 **Y/N:** Oh wow, and I thought it was a secret

 **Sayaka:** Wait really?! I only said that because even Aoi said it's him

 **Y/N:** Yeah

**Y/N:**

**Y/N:** Once I wanted to ask Owari to teach me how to beat someone up effectively but I accidentally walked into Komaeda, alone, hugging a frightened Hajime body pillow, with some batshit crazy eyes. 

 **Y/N:** Took a picture and immediately ran, no way in hell am I dealing with  _that_

 **Y/N:** LEON SHUT UP I CAN HEAR YOUR GIGGLY ASS FROM ALL THE WAY IN THE BACK

 **Y/N:** STOP STOP STOP THE TEACHER IS GONNA NOTICE

 **Leon:** THE PICTURE

 **Leon:** THE PICTU SRE  IC NAT

 **Sayaka:** THE TEACHER IS COMING

Makoto has left the chat.

Aoi has left the chat.

Toko has left the chat. 

Sayaka has left the chat.

 **Mondo:** DUDE SHUT UP

 **Mondo:** WHY ARE YOUR GIGGLES SO [REDACTED] LOUD 

Miu has joined the chat.

Miu has invited Ms Yukizome.

Miu has left the chat.

 **Mondo:** [REDACTED]

Y/N has cleared the chat.

Y/N has left the chat.

 **Ms Yukizome:** Oh dear, I wonder what this is?

 **Ms Yukizome:** Can I join?

 **Ms Yukizome:** But of course, detentions for Y/N, Mondo, and Leon

 **Leon:** wHAT

 **Leon:** THATS UNFAIR

 **Ms Yukizome:** Come along lads, we're going on a hunt for dear Y/N

 **Mondo:** WAIT

Ms Yukizome has forcefully ended the chatroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe


	5. Give Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a collection of roblox cursed images so I thought why not put it to use

Kyoko has started a chatroom.

Kyoko has added Makoto, Byakuya, Hajime, Nagito, Y/N, Leon, Celeste to the group.

**Kyoko:**

       

Kyoko has deleted a message.

**Kyoko:**

       

**Y/N:** _hold on_

**Y/N:** _THE FIRST PICTURE YOU SENT_

**Y/N:** wHAT WAS THAT, I SAW IT

 **Kyoko:** I sent that by mistake. Please don't dwell on that.

 **Leon:** bUT

 **Celeste:** What's this?

 **Kyoko:** I want someone to explain to me, why are they wearing  _those_ clothing, dancing inside the dressing room as if they're idols.

 **Kyoko:** Makoto. Explain. Togami, you too.

Byakuya has left the chat.

Kyoko has added Byakuya.

 **Byakuya:** What?

 **Kyoko:** Don't "what" me.

 **Kyoko:** I had to run to the security office and take a screenshot of this because it's too wild. You better not leave me hanging.

 **Makoto:** KYOKO WHY

 **Makoto:** WHY DID YOU INVITED 3 OTHER PEOPLE

 **Kyoko:** Invite*

 **Makoto:** PLEASE

 **Leon:** BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE FIRST PICTURE THO

 **Y/N:** YEAH KYOKO WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT IN YOUR GALLERIES

 **Y/N:** AHAHAGGAHGAGHAHS

 **Makoto:** wHY DO I SEE YOU TWO EVERY SINGLE CHAT WE CREATE

 **Leon:** HAHA suffer the curse, we're everywhere, the meme duo

 **Kyoko:** Stay on topic, we need to investigate the reason behind this atrocity.

 **Y/N:** BUT BUT

 **Y/N:** "give child"

 **Leon:** AHASDKJHDGSKJHAD

 **Kyoko:** STOP it that was a mistake, alright?

 **Celeste:** For what reason do you need me here?

 **Kyoko:** If I was to ask all four of them by myself, I would, of course, get overpowered by them

 **Kyoko:** Logic. It's 4 v 1, you think I can actually get something out of them?

 **Kyoko:** However, if I added you guys, you will be backups, and you will aid me in my battle.

 **Kyoko:** They are now obliged to answer me before I start spreading it even further.

 **Kyoko:** I have fairly selected three from our class by randomly clicking on your names.

 **Kyoko:** Too bad you're stuck with us now, Celeste.

 **Celest:** Hm. Fair enough

 **Makoto:** YOU COULDVE JUST THREATENED US

 **Leon:** you forgot the apostrophe

 **Makoto:** yOu fOrGoT tHE aPoStRePhE

 **Leon:** btw Hey Kyoko?

 **Kyoko:** Yes?

 **Leon:** are you interested in praising our lord and savior "give child"

 **Y/N:** AHASDHAGSDKJHAKJGHSD

Kyoko has banned Leon from the chat.

Kyoko has added Sakura.

 **Kyoko:** Ogami. I trust you.

 **Sakura:** Of course. I won't fail your trust.

 **Kyoko:** I am thankful for your existence

 **Kyoko:** Back to topic, explain to us you four.

 **Hajime:** Explain what?

 **Kyoko:** THE PICTURE, OF YOU FOUR, IN IDOL COSTUMES

 **Hajime:** wAIT HOW COME MATSUDA DIDN'T GET ADDED

 **Kyoko:** I don't have his ID.

 **Hajime:** is tHAT IT

 **Kyoko:** Yes.

 **Nagito:** It's alright Hajime, Matsuda is busy right now anyways

 **Nagito:** But it was my idea!

 **Y/N:**  WHAT KIND OF IDEA WAS THAT SADGJASDGHASDJ

 **Y/N:** HOW DID YOU EVEN GET MATSUDA, BYAKUYA AND HINATA TO AGREE TO T H A T

 **Nagito:** Hm, I don't know :)

 **Celeste:** Well that's not suspicious at all.

 **Nagito:** I just thought of it when I accidentally saw Sonia watching an idol concert

 **Nagito:**...I saw how the people were cheering so loudly, so happily... so...  _full of hope_ , and I wondered,  _what if we have a boy band in school?_

 **Nagito:** I'm pretty sure Y/N would definitely root for us... but, what if... we had a worldwide impact, and everyone's hope is boosted... and we're all bathing in the glory of the wonderful hope... that's, amazing, isn't it?

 **Y/N:** You got me there

 **Sakura:** I see, creating a boy band for the sake of hope. That sounds really promising.

 **Kyoko:** Hm

**Kyoko:** _What kind of underhanded tactics did you use to convince the others_

**Nagito:** awww isn't it a bit harsh calling it underhanded? I just simply talked to them, that's all

 **Hajime:** mY ASS

 **Hajime:** "Hey hey Hajime! Join me in my very very fun and exciting boy band  _or I'll send all your embarrassing photos to all of class 77_ "

 **Hajime:** God it was so pleasant, glad to have talked to you. I just felt like as if my entire being ascended to heavens

 **Hajime:** NOT

 **Byakuya:** I was discussing with Matsuda about something when he appeared out of the trashcan next to us. That filthy trash dared to blackmail  _me_ and Matsuda. That's it. What more do you want from me?

 **Makoto:** Oh, I thought you guys also willingly went for it?

 **Kyoko:** So you're saying  _you_ willingly accepted it? I thought of you better, Makoto.

 **Sakura:** You cannot see it at the moment, but I am silently shaking my head.

 **Y/N:** I would be disappointed but this is a boy band and I am very delighted to see you all in costumes so I'm not complaining

 **Makoto:** WAIT NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT

 **Makoto:** I can explain

 **Makoto:** So he came up to me and asked if I wanted to protect the world from despair

 **Nagito:** He said yes so I helped him :)

 **Makoto:** NO

 **Makoto:** Well I mean I said yes but I didn't know we're going to dress up like that!!!

 **Y/N:** it looks good on you guys though

 **Celeste:** It does suit, surprisingly

 **Y/N:** see I wasn't lying, even Celeste agreed

 **Nagito:** Yes of course they suit, I asked Tsumugi to make them after all!

Nagito has added Tsumugi.

 **Tsumugi:**  I was really tempted to make some cosplay dresses of them in anime characters tho!! Like damn they have some nice body shapes and their faces are so cute, it'll definitely suit something like... iDOLISH and stuff!!

Tsumugi has deleted a message.

 **Tsumugi:** I mean, hi! What are you guys talking about?

 **Y/N:** PFUWAHAHAHAHHAWHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT TSUMUGI

 **Y/N:** but yes they look really cute

 **Tsumugi:** oh you saw that messages whoops

 **Makoto:** we all did

 **Tsumugi:** I was just talking to Kaede about how much they look like anime characters!! But then Komaeda suddenly invited me all of a sudden here and my text came along-

 **Kyoko:** Anyways as long as you're not planning to bomb to school or something then I'm content.

 **Kyoko:** Scatter

Kyoko has left the chat.

 **Tsumugi:** hEY Y/N wanna go watch anime with me?

 **Y/N:** hehe sure

Tsumugi has left the chat.

Y/N has left the chat.

 **Makoto:** Well I guess I'll ju

Byakuya has closed the chatroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I didn't do too badly, just trying to get the character's personality and dialects right as of now. And also, Toko doesn't stutter, who stutters through text? I kinda imagine her to be more like that one grammar kid because she's an author and all and yeah


	6. Field Trip Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw writing crack with sad music in the background because you feel alone without any sound other than the clitter clatter of your keyboard- anyways sorry for not updating for a while, I got 7 chapters written but its inconvenient to log onto ao3 on phone AND on vacation so uh here it is haha :)

[Rated MA for Miu Appears]

_\---_

Chiaki has started a chatroom.

Chiaki has invited the Field Trip Gang, Spectator Gang.

 **Chiaki:** Heya, I have carefully selected you guys from the school to join me and Miss to a field trip :D

 **Chiaki:** and I invited a few people who wanted to see what's happening while we're there :D

 **Y/N:** Sucks to not be part of the trip, but hey at least I get to see what goes on!

 **Hajime:** Oh, if Chiaki selected them then I guess it should be fine

 **Nagito:** I know right! This is fun!

 **Hajime:** WHY ARE YOU HERE

 **Miu:** The hell you whining about, just go along with it dick head

 **Hajime:**...

 **Hajime:** "Carefully selected", are you sure about that Chiaki

 **Chiaki:**...

 **Chiaki:** Not really

 **Chiaki:** To be really honest I just used a random name picker and slapped in some names

 **Toko:** God why am I dragged here, can I go home?

 **Y/N:** hehe you're probably secretly happy you can go aren't ya hee hee

 **Makoto:** Ahaha I'm glad there's someone here from my class :D

 **Toko:** You're glad? What for? Are you just saying that you're glad because you don't want to tell me the truth? Are you

 **Makoto:** Calm down! It's not like that! I'm really glad, like, actually glad

 **Toko:**...

 **Miu:** pfft thats cheesy af, Naegg head, are you sure you're glad because you sound like a rotton egg lmaomaoaoa

 **Makoto:** How

 **Makoto:** How can you tell what I sound like through texts

 **Makoto:** what

 **Miu:** bitch i have my wAAAYs

 **Hajime:** OI BITCH WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE THERE'S CHILDREN HERE

 **Miu:** AASDFHKJ IM SORRY

Miu has muted Miu.

 **Chiaki:** "watch your language"

 **Nagito:** There's children here? Where?

 **Hajime:** Komaeda you absolute dimwit, Makoto and ToKO ARE RIGHT T H E R E

 **Y/N:** Am I not a child to you

 **Hajime:** You're one of a kind Y/N

 **Hajime:** One second you could be in class 78, next second you're in class 74 or whatever

 **Y/N:** Guess it depends on the fic, really

 **Hajime:** I guess

 **Hajime:** wait what

 **Mukuro:** Hey, sorry for not talking all this time, was busy with something

 **Y/N:** MUKURO HIII :D

 **Mukuro:**  Hi Y/N :)

 **Chiaki:** Hello Mukuro!! I haven't seen you in a while, have you been practicing shooting with Maki lately?

Miu has unmuted Miu.

 **Miu:** I bet she's jacking off to some Junko hentai or some shit BWahahwhWHHa

Mukuro has muted Miu permanently.

 **Mukuro:** Not what Miu has been talking about, of course

Y/N has renamed Miu as Rated MA.

 **Y/N:** oops my hand slipped

 **Hajime:** Rated MA?? Isn't that mmature audiences?? This isn't a show?

 **Y/N:** nO that's wrong!

 **Y/N:** rated MA for Miu appears

 **Mukuro:** Valid.

 **Hajime:** Valid.

 **Makoto:** Valid.

 **Chiaki:** valid.

 **Nagito:** close the lid!

 **Toko:** goD DAMMIT YOURUINDA THE CHAIN

 **Toko:** you ruined*

 **Makoto:** What even does "close the lid" have something to do with valid?

 **Nagito**  it rhymes

 **Nagito:** I t r h y m e s

 **Y/N:** if that's it then I'm throwing hands

 **Nagito:** that's all the reason there is

 **Nagito:** please refrain from throwing hands I am a fragile old man who just wants some hope

 **Hajime:** you're old?

 **Nagito:** did you just call me old :O

 **Hajime:** did I what??

Nagito has disconnected.

 **Chiaki:** SHHH CHILDREN CAN YOU HEAR THAT

 **Chiaki:** STOP STOPGOIN G ON YOUR PHONES AND OPEN YOUR EARS FOR A SEC

 **Y/N:** Is there a bear

 **Hajime:** Very unlikely

 **Chiaki:** NO

 **Chiaki:** ITS A GOD DAMN BEAR ARE YOU GUYS BLIND

 **Toko:** I regret coming

 **Toko:** IM GOING TO DIE

Toko has disconnected.

 **Mukuro:** you guys ok? Should I come and hunt the bear down for you all

 **Chiaki:** THATS SWEET BUT ITS OK

 **Makoto:** oh wow, the day of my death came 80 years too early

 **Hajime:** GGUYS CALM DOWN

 **Hajime:** WAIT WHERE THE FUCK IS NAGITO

 **Y/N:** ddid he die did he die??

 **Mukuro:** hold up I'm going to steal Owada's bike and I'm rushing there

 **Makoto:** it's ok mukuro you don't have to!!!

 **Mukuro:**...

 **Mukuro:** if Makoto says so then I won't

 **Y/N:** wWAIT IS MIU ALSO OK SHR  WAS MUTEDD

 **Hajime:** I DOTN KNOW???

 **Makoto:** MR HINATA MRS NANAMI RAN AWAY HELP

 **Hajime:** wHhAt THE FU

Hajime has disconnected.

 **Mukuro:** mm yeah I should actually go and help, shouldn't I

 **Y/N:** I mean I would be glad if you helped but WHAT IF YOU ALSO GET HURT I DONT EANT THAHAT

 **Y/N:** I don't want that*

 **Makoto:**  if I die tell my family I love t

Makoto has disconnected.

 **Mukuro:** MAKOTO?? MAKTOO?!?! Hold upfuckers I'm bringing my machine gun

Mukuro has left the chat.

 **Y/N:** MAKOTO NO

 **Chiaki:** ccALM DOWN ITS OK ITS O K

Gundham has joined the chat.

 **Gundham:** Have one of you mortals seen my Dark Lord of Destruction? I have went around the chat realm asking everyone else though non of them has yet to see him.

 **Y/N:** your what???

 **Y/N:** bear?

 **Gundham:** dO NOT CALL HIM A MERE "BEAR", HE IS THE

 **Gundham:** Wait but have you seen him. I'm not desperate, no, though I am worried about him.

 **Gundham:** have you seen him please reply

 **Gundham:** Reply to me you mortals

 **Chiaki:** Gundham... is your bear,

 **Chiaki:** I mean does your bear have a scar on its forehead, and has a red ribbon tied around its leg?

 **Gundham:**...How do you know.

 **Chiaki:** I'm petting it :D

 **Y/N:**?? You're petting it???

 **Y/N:** A bear?? You're.??

 **Chiaki:** Yeah!! Turns out it was lost and thought we were dangerous people :D

 **Y/N:** hhOw do you. HOw do you KnOW

 **Y/N:** wwHgat happened o everyone else

 **Chiaki:** Toko and miu fainted, Komaeda is gone? Hajime and Makoto also fainted but it's because the bear pounced on them

 **Chiaki:** and I'm safe

 **Chiaki:** :D

 **Gundham:** Where is your current location

 **Chiaki:** Road

 **Chiaki:** wait

 **Chiaki:** HELP

Chiaki has been disconnected.

 **Gundham:**???

 **Gundham:** I fear that the Dark Lord of Destruction has unleashed his unbearable power upon a frail girl, I must go and contain his power at once.

Gundham has left the chat.

 **Y/N:** hhOly shit

 **Y/N:** chiaki I'm ComIngg STAY SAFE

Y/N has left the chat. (In pursuit of Gundham)

Nagito has joined the chat.

 **Nagito:** hi! I'm back!! I accidentally dropped my phone down the cliff while everyone is panicking about something so I went to grab it!

 **Nagito:** Luckily the cliff wasn't too deep

 **Nagito:** guys??

 **Nagito:** OH SHIT CHIAKI

Nagito has left the chat.

The chatroom has ended.


	7. L-Lunch? You mean breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont you just hate it when your friends cancels plans? haha I dont. because my friends irl are nonexistent.

Y/N has started a chatroom.

Y/N has invited Kyoko, Aoi, Chihiro.

 **Y/N:** Hey guys!! So when are we going to the lunch thing??

 **Aoi:** Ohhh... about that Y/N,,,

 **Kyoko:** Cancelled sorry

 **Chihiro:** sorry Y/N I'm really sorry! I had to do late checkups with the computer and I'm a bit tired...

 **Chihiro:** but I swear I'm going to go with you next time

 **Chihiro:**  really!! I will!!!

 **Y/N:** :(

 **Aoi:** Me too! I uhh

 **Aoi:** had to practice for an upcoming swimming tournament

 **Aoi:** yeah! Tornadoes!

 **Aoi:** I mean tournaments*

**Y/N: :(**

**Aoi:** :(

 **Y/N:** :(

 **Kyoko:** I had other plans with Makoto, it was important, sorry

**Y/N: :(**

**Kyoko:** I know you're sad, but I will go the next time.

 **Y/N:** :(

 **Y/N:** BETRAYED BY MY FRIENDS NOT CLICKBAIT

 **Y/N:** sad

 **Y/N:** okay

 **Y/N:** imm fin e

 **Y/N:** I thought we were lunch buddies

 **Y/N:** nevermind I found new lunch buddies

 **Y/N:** They're very young

 **Y/N:** but they don't cancel plans

 **Y/N:** :)

 **Aoi:** Aiwhdhsn I swear we're not betraying you

 **Aoi:** I really need to go practice

**Y/N: :)**

Leon has joined the chat.

 **Leon:** AGSGDJSJSHHA WHO WHO EHHO SHNSA

 **Y/N:** Leon what's that, I don't speak gibberish

 **Kyoko:** If you're having a heart attack nod your head

 **Aoi:** We can't see if he's noddig or not?

 **Aoi:** Nodding*

 **Kyoko:** exactly

 **Kyoko:** that was a joke if you don't know

 **Chihiro:** I honestly thought you were going to leave him to die and I got scared

 **Chihiro:** :(

 **Leon:** AGAGEGBWB WHO DID IT IS IT YOU Y/N IS IT IS IT YOU

 **Leon:** aAAAA

 **Y/N:** it appears that grammar isn't part of his vocabulary

 **Y/N:** wait did I what??

 **Leon:** mmmMY guiTAR

 **Y/N:**??

 **Leon:** THE STRING ON THE RIGHT ITS 53MM OUT OF PLACE WHO TOUCHCHESD ITTTT

 **Y/N:** ohoh was it new,.

 **Leon:** I brought it YESTERDAY

 **Y/N:** oh oh no ohhh no

 **Leon:** ITS YOU I KNEW IT

 **Y/N:** oh nooo I'm found-

 **Y/N:** sike jokes on you

 **Y/N:** it was Momota from the other class

 **Leon:** bitch-

 **Chihiro:** :O

 **Chihiro:** No swearing on my Christian server!!!

 **Chihiro:** sorry I just really wanted to say that at least once

 **Y/N:** ashsgsggs pfft-

 **Aoi:** Lol that's ok chuhuro

 **Aoi:** CHIHIRO** sorry my hand isn't right today

 **Kyoko:** Chuhuro... Churo...

 **Kyoko:** Churro

 **Chihiro:** a

 **Y/N:** yUm

 **Chihiro:** I am not food :(

 **Y/N:** mmm churros

 **Leon:** So it was little momota huhhhh

 **Leon:** Time to bash his head with a guitar

Leon has left the chat.

 **Y/N:** Is he gone

Y/N has invited Kaito to the chat.

 **Kaito:** Whats up? Need anything from the Ultimate Astronaut?

 **Y/N:** Hey I just wanted to say sorry haha

 **Kaito:**?? I

Y/N has kicked Kaito from the chat.

 **Y/N:** Since all of you decided to leave me alone at lunch :(

 **Y/N:** You are obliged to keep this a secret

 **Kyoko:** sure.

 **Y/N:** It was me.

 **Y/N:** I played on his guitar because it's fun.

Y/N has left the chat.

 **Chihiro:** Hello! This is Alter Ego! Father wanted me to tell you guys that he's going to go watch Peppa Pig with Mondo and Taka!

 **Chihiro:** I I didn't I never did that what

Chihiro has deleted a message.

 **Chihiro:** Ooh so you're the one who played the guitar... and I was wondering how did Momota-kun get to our classroom without him noticing...

 **Kyoko:** nice try, averting the topic I see. You watch peppa pig I see.

 **Chihiro:** I DONT I FONT INDONT

 **Aoi:** It's ok Chihiro!! I'll support you no matter what you watch!

 **Chihiro:** I DONT WATCH PEPPA PIG I REALLY DONT

 **Kyoko:** huh.

 **Chihiro:** aAAA

Chihiro has left the chat.

 **Aoi:** I'll go talk to her!

Aoi has left the chat.

 **Kyoko:** her? father? he?

 **Kyoko:**...

 **Kyoko:** oh.

Kyoko has left the chat.

Chatroom has ended.

A/N: SSBNCBDBSB I ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED IT BY ACCIDENT


	8. Churro's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic is probably the funnest thing ive written. and like, im not saying its actually funny, like, i doubt its funny anyways its just me and my crackhead hours during the day but anyways im saying that its really fun to write, you know, writing nonsense and stuff

_Contains THH Chapter Two spoilers ^.^_

...

Kyoko has started a chatroom.

Kyoko has named the chatroom "join and you're dead"

Kyoko has invited Chihiro.

 **Kyoko:** Are you a boy

 **Chihiro:** Hi!

 **Chihiro:** uwggsysh???

 **Chihiro:** Boy?

 **Chihiro:** That was

 **Chihiro:** really straightforward

 **Chihiro:** and unexpected

 **Kyoko:** Are you a boy

 **Chihiro:** Nno I'm a girl

 **Chihiro:** I'm a girl

 **Kyoko:** Are you now

 **Kyoko:** Come behind school bs we'll see

 **Chihiro:**??what are you going to do?? Please? No?

 **Kyoko:** Nothing. I'm not gonna do anything

 **Chihiro:** Oooh then why

 **Kyoko:** but lift up your skirt and pull your underwear down

 **Chihiro:** Ack

 **Chihiro:** wHhY WHY WOULD YOU EHY ODUL YOU DO TAHT WHYAGAS

 **Chihiro:** PLEASE PLEADE SPEEE SPARE ME SPEE REE ME UEGEBA IM A GIRL

 **Kyoko:** Oho? You're a girl? Then you shouldn't mind having another girl see your *** right?

 **Chihiro:** I DO MIND I MIND A LOT ACTUALLY I MIND IT VERY MUCH

 **Chihiro:** PLkesd plEase no one likes it if their underwear gets pulled down PLEASE

 **Kyoko:** You sound desperate

 **Chihiro:** no no I'm not what are you talking about

 **Kyoko:** Huh. Can I see alter ego?

 **Chihiro:** hHHgH WHY WHY DO YOU EANT TI SEE MY CHODL WHATAREBYOU GOUNG TO OF TO HER

 **Kyoko:**???

 **Kyoko:** Sorry I couldn't understand your message

 **Chihiro:** nONo PLEASE SPADE NY CHILD AND ME SPARE US

 **Kyoko:** I just simply wanted to talk.

 **Chihiro:** GYSBANB NONOKOK PLEASE SHES OB MAINTAINENCE NO ONE COULD SEE HER RUGHT NOW AJGSHSKSK

 **Kyoko:** So... you're saying she's on maintenance? And that I couldn't see her?

 **Chihiro:** Yes YES PKEASE DONT BE MAD AND PLEASE DONT PULL MY PANTS DOWN

Y/N has joined the chat.

 **Y/N:** I heard Chihiro wheezing while crying and running off to hide what happened

 **Kyoko:** Are you blind or did you not bother reading the chat title

Chihiro cleared the chat.

 **Y/N:** what chat title

 **Y/N:** why clear chat??

 **Y/N:** sHIT

 **Y/N:** Sorry

 **Y/N:** PLEASE DONT KILL ME IM JUST CONCERNED FOR CHURRO

 **Chihiro:** iM NOT A IM NOT A CHURRO PLEASE

 **Y/N:** But are you ok tho like seriously, want me to give you a comfort hug?

 **Y/N:** I mean my hugs are terrible and so are my comforting skills but I could listen

 **Chihiro:** noNo its fine I'm ok I'm absolutely delighted I never cried hahahhaha

 **Chihiro:** Sorry but could I ask you for a small favour I'm so sorry

 **Y/N:** Yh sure

 **Chihiro:** Pplease tell Kirigiri to not pull my skirt down please

 **Y/N:**???sure?

 **Y/N:** Um Kyoko please don't pull Chihiro's skirt down

 **Kyoko:** I won't pull her skirt down, don't worry.

 **Chihiro:** :D thank god

 **Kyoko:** but I never said I won't pull her underwear down.

**Kyoko: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Y/N:** AVSGAGAF WHATS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO

 **Kyoko:** Was the face not supposed to be there

 **Chihiro:** NOTHUNG NTOTHUG ITS NOT LIKE THATT

 **Kyoko:** Oh. It's not what you think it is. Get your mind out of the gutter young lady.

 **Y/N:** DONT WORTY I WILL KEEP THIS RELATIONSHIP A SECRET

 **Y/N:** btw if you want this chat to be private just add a password

 **Kyoko:** You can do that??

 **Y/N:** Yea it's simple

Y/N has set the password to "Lilweenieshuichi".

 **Kyoko:** What kind of password is that and how do you set it?

 **Y/N:**  don't ask me what kind of password it is I just heard Momota screaming that from down the halls and that's the first thing that came to my mind when thinking of a password

 **Y/N:** and uh I'll send Makoto there to help teach you

 **Kyoko:** Sure. Thank you.

 **Y/N:** and BY YHE WAY WHATS WIYH THE UNDERWEAR PULLING

 **Chihiro:** sorry

 **Chihiro:** Please don't pull my underwear

 **Kyoko:** Would you rather me do it publicly or privately

 **Chihiro:** nEITHER NEITHERR

 **Kyoko:** Invalid option. Please choose again.

 **Chihiro:** STOPPPP NO NO NO

 **Y/N:** Chuhuro what the hELL is going ON

 **Y/N:** chihiro*

 **Kyoko:** What gender do you think Chihiro is?

 **Y/N:** uh, girl?

 **Kyoko:** don't you think it's weird how Alter Ego calls her creator "father", "he", "him" and stuff?

 **Y/N:** Ehhh but I've never talked to alter ego beforeee

 **Y/N:** But still shouldn't it be he/him??? Unless Chihiro's father is a, uh, female?

 **Kyoko:** However, when I was talking to Saihara, he told me that Chihiro doesn't like to talk about his father often.

 **Chihiro:** AAAGSGSGH NO. NI NO I LOVE TALJING ABIGT MY FATHER

 **Kyoko:** And if Alter Ego is based off Chihiro's personality, wouldn't she inherit the same reluctance to talk about her father? And yet she so carelessly mentions it...

 **Chihiro:** nO PLEASE I LOVE TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER I LOVE MY FATHER I ENJOY TALKING ABOUT HIM VERY MUCH HES MY FAVOURITE TOPIC TO TALK ABOUT HES MY DAY TO DAY GO BY CONVERSATION STARTER

 **Kyoko:** Plus, it's pretty obvious that Alter Ego is mentioning his creator, Chihiro, not his actual father, Mr Fujisaki, and by calling her father its a sign of thankfulness

 **Y/N:** Shouldn't it be mother then, if we're talking about Chihiro

 **Y/N:** Wait

 **Y/N:** Ooh I get what you're talking about now

 **Y/N:** Dw Chihiro I'll keep it a secret

 **Chihiro:** wHhhat SECRET THERES NO SECRET ITS A CODING MISTAKE I INPUTTED FATHER RATHER THAN MOTHER OOPSIES PLEASE tRUTT ME

 **Y/N:** I don't think I wanna trut on you??

 **Chihiro:** TRUST***

 **Kyoko:** Ultimate programmer?? Coding mistake??

 **Kyoko:** Well then, Im pregnant

 **Y/N:** wuhh???

 **Chihiro:** hHhHh??

 **Kyoko:** What? I thought we're listing the impossible?

 **Y/N:** and I'm smart

 **Chihiro:** NonO IM GIRL

 **Y/N:** nah it's fine just tell us before Kyoko starts bolting around the school trying to find you to pull your underwear down

 **Kyoko:** Yes. Before I do that.

 **Chihiro:** wHY WHY DO YIU WANT TO KNOW

 **Kyoko:** Mystery solving is my favourite type of tea.

 **Chihiro:** thHats IT??

 **Kyoko:** Yes. In short, for no reason at all.

 **Chihiro:** HHFfss???.!?.!

 **Y/N:** Pfft look at you Kyokooo trying to be all smooth and nonchalant ehhh

 **Y/N:** You obviously care for him don't ya? It's better if Chihiro stop keeping it a secret, takes a toll on his mental health if he keeps doing that.

 **Chihiro:** nO NO IM PERFECTLY FINE LOOK AT ME IM RUNNING

 **Y/N:** and wheezing

 **Kyoko:** and crying

 **Chihiro:** NoOooOOOO

 **Y/N:** Ok but seriously, if you have any concerns about your gender and such don't hesitate to tell me or Kyoko, alright? We'll back you up in difficult times and we're probably the only two who knows about this.

 **Y/N:** When you're ready, you can talk to us about it, cool?

 **Chihiro:** II mean, you guys aren't the only one,, Taka and Mondo knows as well :(

 **Kyoko:** Oh so you admit you're a boy.

 **Chihiro:** Inever did?!? IahGGgga I WOULD RATHER JUMP INTO A POOL FULL OF ICE RATHER THAN ADMIT IM A BOY

 **Kyoko:** That's the same as admitting you're a boy

Chihiro has deleted a message.

 **Kyoko:** :)

 **Kyoko:** Hehe, screenshotted, too late

 **Kyoko:** But if you want us to keep it a secret, we will

 **Y/N:** Yeah!! I will support you no matter what gender you are!! You are still Chihiro either way :D

 **Chihiro:** Really? Are you, are you sure you guys aren't laughing at me??

 **Kyoko:** Why would we??

 **Y/N:**?? What do we get from laughing- anyways who cares wanna go get some pancakes??

 **Y/N:** I'll be at [xxx] Road, in that one cafe I always go to hehe

 **Y/N:** see you guys there!!

Y/N has left the chat.

 **Kyoko:** Be prepared for me to pull your pants down at the cafe

 **Chihiro:** hUH

 **Kyoko:** Just kidding.

Kyoko has left the chat.

 **Chihiro:** ;A;

Chihiro has left the chat.

Chatroom has ended.


	9. A Harem For An Egg

Hajime has started a chatroom.

Hajime has invited Makoto, Junko and Komaeda.

Y/N has joined the chat.

 **Hajime:** Alright dipshits, look, we're out of hotel rooms, if you want to go to the damn trip you three better deal with it NoW

 **Komaeda:** Sure!

 **Junko:** How many rooms left?

 **Hajime:** One. With one bed.

 **Junko:** WHAT

 **Hajime:** DONT 'WHAT' ME, YOU GUYS DIDNT COME FOR THE SELECTION THINGY

 **Junko:** God dammit all

 **Junko:** Alright you two can get the floor and I'll take the bed

 **Makoto:** Ah, that's alright! You're a girl

 **Komaeda:** LORD MAKOTO CANT SLEEP ON THE DAMN FLOOR YOU DESPAIR-LOVING whOrE

 **Junko:** bITCH

 **Makoto:** what

 **Komaeda:** YOU SLEEP PN THE FLOOR WITH ME HAHAHAHHAHA

 **Komaeda:** EAT DUST

 **Komaeda:** EAT MY HAIR DANDRUFF

 **Junko:** EW WTF NO NO NO

 **Junko:** ID RATHER NOT SLEEP THAN SLEEP ON THE FLOOR

 **Komaeda:** Oh that's a shame, if you aren't sleeping thEN NO NEED TO COME INTO THE ROOM AHGAGAHAGAHHAHAH

 **Junko:** WHO SAID I DONT WANNA STAY IN A ROOM TF YOU HOPE FUCKER

===  
Makoto & Hajime's PMS  
===

 **Makoto:** how do you deal with these two

 **Makoto:** How am I gonna survive

 **Makoto:** Hey Hinata Senpai

 **Makoto:** s ave me plea se

 **Hajime:** no can do, sorry

 **Makoto:** iN InTHAT CASE CAN I HAVE ADVICE

 **Makoto:** AT LEAST ONE WOULD BE ENOUGH I DONT WANNA DIE

 **Makoto:** HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH THEM

 **Hajime:** You dont

 **Makoto:** h u h

 **Hajime:** kamakura tells me to not care about them

 **Hajime:** They didn't exist in his eyes

 **Makoto:** Oh

 **Makoto:** ahahahha

 **Makoto:** But I'm not kamakura

 **Hajime:** Once when thhose two hoes started bickering in class, kamakura came and kicked their asses out

 **Makoto:** whoaa

 **Makoto:** Kamakura senpai!!

 **Makoto:** <3

===  
Main Chat  
===

 **Komaeda:** gRRrRrR

**Komaeda:**

**Junko:** GLADLY BUT NOT UNTIL YOU COMMIT TOASTER BATH WITH ME GRRRR

**Komaeda:**

  
**Junko:**

       

(When in doubt post memes)

 **Hajime:** Haha this is fun

Makoto has invited Kamakura.

 **Makoto:** Kamakura senpai!!

 **Kamakura:** No.

 **Makoto:** I haven't said anything yet?

 **Kamakura:** Still no. Just kick their asses, no big deal.

 **Makoto:** Bbut I would never be able to do something so cool!

 **Makoto:** cruel**

**Junko:**

**Komaeda:**

**Junko:** truce

 **Komaeda:**...

 **Komaeda:** fine

 **Komaeda:** truce

 **Komaeda:** jUST KIDDIG HAHAHHA YOU STILL SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR

 **Komaeda:** cOME ON COME ON TASTE THE CARPET WITH ME TASTE THE RAINBOW

 **Junko:** lil shit-

 **Makoto:** please stop arguing!!!

[Insert a very comedic and funny timeskip hahahhah-]

Makoto has started a chatroom.

 **Makoto:** what just happened

 **Makoto:** why did the time just skip

 **Makoto:** someone help me I can feel Junko's valley and Komaeda senpai's crotch

Y/N has joined the chat.

 **Y/N:** But you said it yourself that you're gonna share a bed

 **Y/N:** it's on you

 **Makoto:** bBuT I NEVER DID

 **Y/N:** 'I nEvEr dID'

**Y/N:**

**Y/N:** You'd think I'll miss out that massive text wall that Komaeda built up?

 **Makoto:** wait you've been in the chATROOM ALL ALONG

 **Y/N:** DID YOU JUST REALISE THAT

Komaeda has joined the chat.

 **Komaeda:** Makoto you are so soft uwuuwuwuwu

Junko has joined the chat.

 **Junko:** bEGONE THOT MAKOTO IS MINE

 **Komaeda:** YOURE THE THOT BEGONE THOT

 **Makoto:** help

Hajime has joined the chat.

 **Hajime:** why do you even like Makoto so much

 **Hajime:** nevermind forget I asked

 **Junko:** aww you jelly?? Because no one loves you???

 **Hajime:** NO

 **Hajime:** oF COURSE NOT

 **Junko:** Of course not!! B-Baka!

 **Junko:** HAHHAHAHAHA I BET THATS WHAT YOURE THINKING IN YOUR MIIIIND

 **Junko:** yOU CANT HIDE FROM ME

 **Junko:** but still Makoto is mine

 **Makoto:** sorry but I like someone else

 **Junko:** fuuuuu

 **Hajime:** fUUUUU

 **Komaeda:** FUUUUUU

 **Komaeda:** ah well it's not like someone like me could deserve someone of such importance and amazement

 **Y/N:** KIRIGIRI I BET

 **Makoto:** hOW DO YOU

 **Y/N:** HAHAHAHA HAJIME YOU OWE ME 10

 **Hajime:** fUCK

 **Hajime:** NO

 **Hajime:** I never vetted anything

**Y/N:**

**Makoto:** I'm slightly disappointed that you'll think I have a crush on Junko

 **Makoto:** no wonder kamakura is the better brother

 **Hajime:** HEY

An error has occurred.

Chatroom has ended.


	10. End Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mykotoe's photo album sadly not for sale

Y/N has started a chatroom.

Y/N has invited Ibuki, Hajime to the chatroom.

 **Y/N:** Ibuki you ready?

 **Hajime:**  ??? Why am I here

 **Ibuki:** Ibuki is ready! Yes!

 **Hajime:** Um, hey???

 **Y/N:** Alright

 **Y/N:** 3

 **Hajime:** WAIT

 **Y/N:** 2

 **Hajime:** WHAT AM I HERE FOR

 **Y/N:** 1

 **Ibuki:** HaJimEMEMEMMEME HIII

 **Hajime:** Uhwgha Hi??

 **Ibuki:** Hajime

 **Hajime:**  yeah?

 **Y/N:** Hi uwu nice 2 meet u I am your lovely dovely underclassmen uwu uwuwuu

 **Hajime:** what

 **Ibuki:** Hajime

 **Hajime:** YES???

 **Y/N:** yEs Yey I love waffles lolol iM so RANDOM HAHAHA uwu sorry that's me being random haha god lol I ❤️ being random uwuwuuw

 **Hajime:** WHAT THE HELL

 **Ibuki:** Hajime

 **Hajime:** W H A T

 **Y/N:** uwu OwO hajime Hajime do u liek pancakes I love pancakes but I love waffles more anyways lololol wanna go

 **Y/N:** U W U

 **Ibuki:** Hajime

 **Hajime:** sTOP IT

 **Y/N:** FINALLY HAHAHHA

 **Ibuki:** Whew!! Finally Hajime said it!

 **Y/N:** You know, I wanted to swallow everything I said (typed?) before hand

 **Y/N:** time to dig a hole and die in there

 **Hajime:**???What the hell w??

 **Ibuki:** Hahaha! As expected, Hajimeme is confused!

 **Ibuki:** Hajime** Oops

 **Hajime:** what is this

 **Hajime:** this entire thing

 **Ibuki:** I'll let Y/N explain

 **Y/N:** can I peacefully die in my hole please

 **Ibuki:** pFFT Sure

 **Ibuki:** It's a challenge!! Chiaki said you wouldn't get mad easily under stressful situations so we made a bet to see how long it'll take you to tell us to "stop"

 **Hajime:** Tell chiaki she's damn wrong I am absolutely disgusted and furious

 **Y/N:** Nice! My tactic worked

 **Hajime:** Yes it did

 **Hajime:** Now I have a screenshot of it haha

 **Y/N:** bItch

 **Hajime:** >:O sWEARING???

 **Ibuki:** :O SWEARING

 **Ibuki:** Ibuki thinks you shouldn't swear little one

 **Y/N:** dELETE THE SCREENSHOT DELETE IT PLEASE

Y/N has cleared the chat.

 **Y/N:** pLEASE

 **Hajime:** What screenshot?

 **Y/N:** tHE THE ACREENSHOT

 **Hajime:** I don't know what you're talking about?

 **Y/N:** HHHH SCREENSHOT SCREENSHOT IBUKI HELP ME

 **Ibuki:** Oopsies business calls! Bye Y/N!

Ibuki has left the chat.

 **Hajime:** When did I ever say I have a screenshot?

 **Y/N:** AFEW SENTENCES AGOOOO

 **Hajime:** Oh? Where's your proof?

 **Y/N:** aCK

 **Hajime:** I think someone has deleted chat too early. Maybe that's why they couldn't provide a solid proof >:)

 **Y/N:** You evil asshole

Y/N has invited Komaeda to the chat.

 **Y/N:** Komaeda san!!! Hajime has an album full of Makoto pictures!!

 **Hajime:** HOW COME HE HAS AN HONORIFIC AND I DONT

 **Komaeda:** Is. IS THAT TRUE

 **Komaeda:** HAJIME YOU HAVE AN ALBUM OF

 **Komaeda:** CAN CAN I TOUCCH IT I JYSR WANT OT FEEL IT

 **Hajime:** nO I DONT HAVE IT

 **Y/N:** :( why are you lying?

 **Hajime:** YOU LITTLE

 **Hajime:** you're damn more of a little shit than Ouma I tell you

 **Y/N:** Wow thank you for the compliment

Kokichi has invited Kokichi to the chat.

 **Kokichi:** NISHSISHISHI I HEARD SOMEONE TOOK MY ULTIMATE TITLE OF A RAT

 **Kokichi:** btw y/n???

 **Y/N:** hOW DID YOU INVITE YOURSELF

 **Kokichi:** look up ;)

 **Y/N:** hOLY SH

Y/N has disconnected.

 **Komaeda:** WHAT DID YOU DO

 **Hajime:** eHAT HWFSFAG IS Y/N OKAY??

 **Kokichi:** No!! She's dying from suffocation! If you don't go to her in approximately 5 seconds she'll die!!! Oh no!

 **Hajime:** You better not be lying

Hajime has left the chat.

 **Kokichi:** HAHAHAHHA

 **Kokichi:** I can't believe I saw a rare sight of Hajime Hintata, dashing through the hallways like a mad lad!!!

 **Komaeda:** Hajime HINTATA

 **Komaeda:** HINTATA HAHAHAHA

 **Komaeda:** I'm gonna go after him for the Makoto album

 **Komaeda:** no homo

Komaeda has left the chat.

 **Kokichi:** MAKOTO ALBUM???

 **Kokichi:** Target acquired

Kokichi has left the chat.

Chatroom has ended.

***  
Bonus:

   Hajime made the maddest dash of his life as he ran towards Y/N's classroom, only to find Gundham, Ibuki, and Kaito laying limp on top of a fainted Y/N who's currently squashed under the three. Not to mention, he finds Gonta looking proud for whatever reason, and a Kokichi with the most murderous intent he has ever seen in his life.

   "Mr Hintata! I heard~ That you have a Makoto album~ Is that true?" Kokichi asks, with a dumb face.

 **"** No! No I don't!" Hajime diddly darn shouts, he wobbly stepped back.

   "WAAAA how could you lie to me!!!" Kokichi wails. He flops around like a seal.

   "HAJIME MAKOTO ALBUM PLEASE" another voice calmly said before they calmly bursts through the opened door.

   "Nagito gO AWAY" Hajime peacefully inquired.

 **"** Komaeda nO! THE ALBUM IS MINE" Coochieki climbed on top of Gonta and pointed his tiny elf fingers at Nagayto.

   "NO I REFUSE" Nagayto climbs on top of a wobbly jelly legged Hintata and pointed his skinny noodle finger at Cookechi.

    Churro, who was viewing from the back, wibbly wobbly waddled out of the room.

    The battle for the MyKoToe album begins. The war zone is set, everyone is geared up. Naegaytoe is still on top of Hintatatatatata, and Couchiekay is still on top of GoneTa. They T pose to assert dominance. Such an intense battle!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ADVERTISEMENT TIMMEee
> 
> Special shoutout to my lad Aia and prec (autocorrected to 'precious' and it's true) for giving me "A Harem For An Egg" chapter idea
> 
> Here's a Danganronpa and bnha (mostly dr) and fanfic discord server that I frequently go to for my daily dose of wtf:
> 
> https://discord.gg/SUg3WGY
> 
> And here's a danganronpa and persona server originally for a project me and Tori (mostly Tori, ao3 name mind_if_i_h, go check her out she's amazing) has planned out but now it's just another meme fest for you to enjoy:
> 
> https://discord.gg/JdJmJhg
> 
> TL;DR places for me to steal jokes and plagiarise haha-
> 
> Anyways you can find me as Juice there hehe


	11. Java Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo's Brain Google History:  
> • How to fight a rat  
> • What to do when your arm malfunctions?  
> • How to fight a rat  
> • Rat fighting techniques  
> • What is javascript  
> • How to flirt in javascript

Kokichi has created a chatroom.

Kokichi has invited Y/N, Kiibo, Shuichi, Kaede, Leon, Makoto, Hajime, Komaeda.

 **Hajime:** I do not have a Makoto album leave me alone

 **Makoto:** Uh???

 **Y/N:** THAT was a week ago calm down

 **Kokichi:** What Makoto album?

 **Komaeda:** DONT PLAY DUMB WITHH ME I KNOW YOU TOOK IT

 **Kokichi:** What's a Makoto? Can you drown it? :D

 **Hajime:** sTOP IT

 **Shuichi:** Um, hello. Why did you add us here? Me and Kaede were busy.

 **Kokichi:** Busy doing what? ;)))))

 **Kiibo:** COUGH

 **Kiibo:** If it's not anything important then I shall leave

 **Y/N:** Oh hello Kiibo!

 **Kiibo:** Hello Y/N! Hello upperclassmen!

 **Makoto:** Hello! You can just call me Makoto :)

 **Leon:** Yo!

 **Hajime:** :O HE HE GREETED ME SOMEONE GREETED ME WITH RESPECT

 **Komaeda:** I DONT DESERVE TO BE CALLED AN UPPERCLASSMAN PLEASS TREAT ME WIH DISRESPECT I DO NOT DESERVE THIS

 **Kiibo:** Um..?

 **Y/N:** By the way Komaeda

 **Komaeda:** Yes?

 **Y/N:** Kiibo stands for Hope.

 **Y/N:** so therefore he is the personification of hope :)

 **Komaeda:** oMG OMG OMG STEP ON ME STEP ON ME I DO NOT MIND AT ALL pLeasE ALLOW ME TO ELEVATE HOPE

 **Komaeda:** CAN I TOUCH YOU LIKE I JUST WANTED TO HOLD YOUR HAND FOR A WHILE NOTHING TOO MUXH PELASE

 **Y/N:** HAHAHHAA I KNEW IT

 **Leon:** pFFT

 **Makoto:** Hinata san come collect your child

 **Hajime:** I do not know him. He's a stranger to me.

 **Kokichi:** haAHAHHAHA YOU JUST GOT DISOWNED BY YOUR MOTHER

 **Komaeda:** D: MOM

 **Makoto:** Shuichi come collect your child

 **Shuichi:** no

 **Komaeda:** hAHAHAHHA YOU ALSO GOT DISOWNED

 **Komaeda:** EAT SOCKS YOU TINY ELF

 **Kokichi:** But my mom is Kirumi :3

 **Makoto:**?? Then Shuichi is...

 **Kokichi:** Who's Shuichi?

 **Kaede:** Oh god

 **Kiibo:** Hey! Don't be disrespectful to your classmates!

 **Leon:** wtf you sound like Taka

 **Kiibo** : do I?

 **Shuichi:** Um,, if it's nothing important is it ok if I leave?

 **Kaede:** Whoop me too!

 **Kokichi:** nO ITS IMPORTANT TRUST ME

 **Y/N:** "Trust" and "Kokichi" doesn't fit

 **Hajime:** AT ALL

 **Kokichi:** I'm just gonna quickly say what it is before you guys leave

 **Kokichi:** WELCOME TO PROJECT MOMOKI

 **Shuichi:** Momoki as in Momota and Maki?

 **Y/N:** MomoHaru sounds better though

 **Kaede:** I think KaiMaki suits it better!

 **Hajime:** tHATS NOT THE PROBLEM

 **Hajime:** What's the point of this project and why are we here?

 **Kokichi:** Nishishishi, wellllll, you guys have been carefully selected to be part of this project by the ultimate supreme leader!!! AKA ME! >:D

 **Y/N:** "carefully selected"... I think I've heard that phrase before

 **Hajime:** Carefully selected sorry but do you mean WWW DOT RANDOM NAME SELECTOR DOT COM

 **Kokichi:** Gasp I've been found!

 **Komaeda:** How do you gasp through text?

 **Makoto:** Gasp

 **Leon:** Hey Komaeda? Did you just doubt the gasp?

 **Komaeda:** Eh?

 **Y/N:** He doubted the gasp! Send Gonta after him!

 **Komaeda:** WAIT WAIT

 **Komaeda:** PAIN

Komaeda has disconnected.

 **Kokichi:** We've lost the disowned child

 **Shuichi:** Can I get an F in the comments

 **Shuichi:** Chat* sorry autocucumber

 **Shuichi:** auto carrot

 **Shuichi:** ate correct

 **Shuichi:** you get what I'm saying

 **Kokichi:** BacK TO TOPIC

 **Kokichi:** Sooo basically I've gotten bored of seeing them lovely dovely together  bUT NEITHER HAS MADE A MOVE YET

 **Kokichi:** So I've gathered you guys together to make them a couple uwu

 **Hajime:** Don't UwU me

 **Y/N:** Kiibo say something! Show me what Taka and I have taught you my hope child!

 **Kokichi:** Kiibo no

 **Kiibo:** You mean Kiibo Yes?

 **Kokichi:** Kiibo NO

 **Kokichi:** Kiibo we're best friends right?

 **Kokichi:** KIibo I wuve owo uwu

 **Kokichi:** Kiibo I'll call Miu if you text

 **Kokichi:** KIIBO DONT OPPOSE ME PLRASE

 **Kokichi:** DO YOU NOT WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER KIIBO

 **Kokichi:** KIIBO

 **Kokichi:** KEEBO

 **Kokichi:** K1-B0

 **Kiibo:** Alright, sit down, listen up: for what reason do we have to meddle in someone else's business? It's not our problem to solve, besides, we're unsure whether they really do have feelings for each other. We should not assume! Neither should we judge! It could potentially cause many problems such as misunderstandings and unnecessary arguments, especially when they do not want our help! You saying that you'll help their relationship, but what if they do not wish to have third parties intruding in their space? What if they simply see each other as friends, yet you insist on making them a couple? That would cause such troublesome problems!! You could simply leave them and let them figure it out in their own speed, no need to rush them!

 **Kiibo:** How did I do mom? :D

 **Y/N:** I AM PROUD OF YOU MY CHILD

 **Kokichi:** and I am pain

 **Shuichi:** I'm in pain*

 **Kokichi:** I am pain

 **Kokichi:** I sat there for 3 minutes staring at "Kiibo is still typing..." only for that

 **Kokichi:** Smh my head

 **Kokichi:** btw I skipped it

 **Kokichi:** yOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE HA

 **Hajime:** But I think he's right

 **Kaede:** Me too! As much as I want them to be together, I think we should let them figure it out themselves

 **Kokichi:** YALL ARE SUCH KILLJOYS

 **Kokichi:** LEON MY MEME PAL WHAT DO YOU THInk

 **Leon:** Duude I kinda agree with Kiibo, ngl

 **Leon:** plus I'm not really interested in matchmaking whoops

 **Leon:** btw gotta go, cya!

Leon has left the chat.

 **Kokichi:** mAKOTO MY SAVIOUR WHAT ABOUT YOU

 **Makoto:** Sorry but I agree with Kiibo!!

 **Y/N:** Me too

 **Kokichi:** EVEN Y/N

 **Kokichi:** KIIBO WHY

 **Kiibo:** It has to be said

 **Kokichi:** oh

 **Kokichi:** oH I SEE

 **Kokichi:** I SEE HOW IT IS

 **Kokichi:** KIIBO YOU'VE BROKEN OUR FRIENDSHIP

 **Kokichi:** sAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LOVE ADVISOR

 **Kokichi:** GOOD LUCK FLIRTING WITH YOUR FUTURE LOVER IN JAVASCRIPT

 **Kokichi:** >:P

 **Kokichi:** MR JAVASCRIPT BOY

 **Kiibo:** JAVASCRIPT IM

 **Kiibo:** Parking lot, after school

 **Kiibo:** Meet me there

Kiibo has left the chat.

 **Y/N:** You're his love advisor?

 **Kokichi:** Of course I am!

 **Makoto:** Hey, Kokichi? I'll make sure to show up in your funeral. What kind of flowers do you like?

 **Kokichi:** Wait what

 **Kaede:** how about black nightshades? I think they represent "lies"!

 **Shuichi:** That's a good suggestion Kaede! But the issue is where do we find them?

 **Kokichi:** GGuys? Guys???

 **Hajime:** Is there even any in this country?

 **Y/N:** O! I'll ask Rantarou if he can collect some when he goes traveling!

 **Kokichi:** iM NOT DEAD

 **Makoto:** That'll be great Y/N! Thanks!

 **Hajime:** Then I'll ask Shinguuji if he could prepare a coffin or two, one for Dumbass Hope Fucker too

 **Kokichi:** GUYS PLEASE

 **Shuichi:** Why Korekiyo?

 **Hajime:** He's creepy, probably has some ancient coffins lying around or something

 **Kaede:** True

 **Y/N:** Then it's planned!

 **Makoto:** Yep! See you guys later! :D

 **Kokichi:** WAIT

Makoto has ended the chatroom.


	12. Projet Momoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi goes ham

Kokichi has started a chatroom.

**Kokichi:** HAHAHAHA IM NOT DEAD AND ILL CONTINUE THIS PROJECT TILL I DIE WATCH ME YALL

**Kokichi:** oh wait I forgot to add people

Kokichi has cleared the chat.

Kokichi has added Y/N, Tsumugi, Kirumi, Gonta, Maki.

**Y/N:** no

**Kirumi:** No.

**Maki:** No

**Kokichi:** But I haven't said anything yet?

**Maki:** No.

**Kokichi:** OH SHIT

Kokichi has banned Maki from the chatroom.

**Kirumi:** Language

**Y/N:** If Kiibo didn't manage to kill you, Maki will

**Gonta:** Hello everyone!

**Gonta:** Oh, why Kokichi kick Maki out?

**Tsumugi:** What's this? I turn around and I got invited to a chatroom?

**Tsumugi:** Oh no, oh no,

**Tsumugi:** I pray for you Kokichi, you've just pulled out the biggest death flag I've seen in my life

**Kokichi:** I regret every decision I've made since I was a zygote

**Y/N:** don't we all

**Y/N:** So what's this about?

**Kokichi:** Project Momoki ;))

**Gonta:**??? What does Momoki mean?

Y/N has left the chat.

**Tsumugi:** Momoki? As innn Momota and Maki?

**Kokichi:** Of course ;)

**Tsumugi:** KaiMaki sounds cuter but oh well

**Tsumugi:** I'm in ;)

**Kirumi:** No

**Kokichi:** Aww why nooot

**Kirumi:** It is against my duties to force one another under their wills.

**Kirumi:** Goodbye.

**Kokichi:** wAIT MOM

Kirumi has left the chat.

Kokichi has added Kirumi to the chat.

**Kokichi:** WAIT CAN I SAY SOMETINF FIRST

**Kirumi:**.Go ahead

**Kokichi:** This is a request as he Ultimate maid I'm sure you wouldn't turn down a request would you ;))

**Kirumi:** No

**Kirumi:** I apologise but if someone's request is something of the words of "Let's have sex", I would shamelessly turn it down. It is of nature that I can turn down requests even if I'm the Ultimate Maid.

**Kirumi:** P.s. I'm not your maid.

**Kirumi:** Bye

Kirumi has left the chat

**Tsumugi:** Ouch Kokichi I felt the pain

**Gonta:** Pain?? Kokichi are you ok? Do you need me to call Ms Tsumiki?

**Gonta:** WAIT also Y/N is gone!! She left chat just moments ago!

**Kokichi:** ;v;

**Kokichi:** Haha

**Kokichi:** ;v;

Kokichi has added Y/N to the chat.

Y/N has left the chat.

Kokichi has added Y/N to ye chat.

Y/N has left the chat.

**Kokichi:** Gonta can you add her back please? I have very important stuff to tell her

**Tsumugi:** Press x to doubt

**Gonta:** Oh! Sure!

Gonta has added Y/N to the chat.

**Y/N:** Yes Gonta? Do you need anything from me? ^^

**Gonta:** Oh welcome back Y/N!! Kokichi said he wants to talk because he has important stuff!

**Kokichi:**  Inddeed I do.

**Y/N:** yeah what

**Kokichi:** wOW THE ATTITUDE SWITCHED FASTER THAN MAKI GIVING ME A GLARE

**Kokichi:** ANYWAYS

**Kokichi:** So

**Kokichi:** I have important stuff to tell you and it's that

**Kokichi:** yOURE NOT GONTA

**Y/N:** I mean, no shit? I'm not Gonta??? Of course I'm not???

**Gonta:**???

**Tsumugi:** pFFT

**Kokichi:** I MEAN I MEAN

**Kokichi:** YOURE NOT GONNA**

**Tsumugi:** HahhHAHAHA AUTOCORRECT RUINED SUCH IMPORTANT MOMENT HOW DO YOU FEEL

**Kokichi:** SHHSHSHSU SHUT SHUT SHUTHSUUA

**Kokichi:** IM TRYING

**Kokichi:** Anyways as I was saying

**Kokichi:** YOURE NOT GONNA GET AWAY FROM THIS YOU DUMB MATCHMAKER

**Y/N:**  ????Matchmaker where?

**Kokichi:** DONT LIE TO ME I KNOW YOU HELPED THREE OF YOUR FRIENDS OUTSIDE HOPES PEAK IN GETTING A GIRLFRIEND

**Kokichi:** WITH 100% SUCCESS HOW ARE YOU NOT THE ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER

**Y/N:** did I?

**Y/N:** DID I NOW?

**Y/N:** I JUST TOLD THEM SOME ADVICE AND THEY DID IT AND THEY GOT SOME

**Kokichi:** wELL YOU'RE GONNA HELP IN GETTING MAKI AND KAITO TOGETHER WAAAA

**Tsumugi:** smh my head what a child

**Kokichi:** wAAA SMUGGI CALLED ME A CHILD

**Tsumugi:** SMUGGI?

**Gonta:** Um, Gonta not understand what's going on, but Gonta will try his best to help!

**Kokichi:** This is why the entire class likes you gonta,

**Kokichi:** except for the bugs they're horrible

**Gonta:** Bugs? Horrible?

**Kokichi:** exceptionally amazing*** haha autocorrect amiright?

**Y/N:** Well done, you just saved yourself from a potential death flag.

**Tsumugi:**  God

**Tsumugi:** Anyways

**Tsumugi:** My hand is started to hurt from typing, find me in the classroom with junko

**Kokichi** : waIT

Tsumugi has left the chat.

**Kokichi:** wHICH CLASSROOM

**Kokichi:** dammit

**Y/N:** You know what. I had a thought about it. If Kaito and Maki was to go together, they would look so cute. But I can't disrespect their privacy, but they look so cute together, but I don't want to force them to do anything but they look so amazing together they I I don't know

**Y/N:** ShOULD I DO IT OR NOT IM IN A STATE OF CONFUSION RIGHT NOW THIS IS EVEN MORE CONFUSING THAN THE MATH TEST WE JUST HAD

Maki has joined the chat.

Y/N has left the chat.

**Maki:** Do it and you'll die.

Kokichi has ended the chatroom.

\---

a/n: death count: 2

because Gonta doesn not deserve deathh

who knows, maybe project Momoki, kindly autocorrected to Monokuma, might be forever forgotten in this world hahahah-


	13. Hmm. Interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please do not go around pulling people's pants down

Kyoko has started a chatroom.

Kyoko has invited Chihiro.

Kyoko has set the password to "12345".

**Chihiro:** please I don't want my pants pulled down plEASE PLEASE

**Kyoko:**?? I wasn't going to

**Kyoko:** I forgot about it until you reminded me

**Chihiro:** aa

**Kyoko:** why thank you for reminding me of that important thing.

**Chihiro:** NO

**Chihiro:** I will

**Chihiro:** Um

**Chihiro:** hack

**Chihiro:** Yes yes I will hack

**Kyoko:**

**Kyoko:** shocking.

**Kyoko:** Anyways I just want to ask if you want to watch peppa pig

**Chihiro:** I DINT I DONT WATCH PEPPA PIG

Y/N has joined the chatroom.

**Kyoko:** how

**Y/N:** 12345 is not a good password

**Y/N:** peppa pig? count me in.

**Chihiro:** please I don't watch ppeppa piggg irally odnt

**Kyoko:** I was joking.

**Chihiro:** uUbbHHH

**Y/N:**??? Then what's this chat for?

**Kyoko:** nothing

**Kyoko:** I was bored

**Kyoko:** so I decided to mess with churro

**Chihiro:** WHY ME

**Kyoko:** :)

**Kyoko:** Anyways fun fact,

**Kyoko:** Anyways lets play truth or dare

**Y/N:** WHAT ABOUT THE FUN FACT

**Kyoko:** it was no longer a fun fact so I made the decision to ignore it

**Kyoko:** Anyways lets play truth or dare

**Y/N:** WAIT BUT

**Kyoko:** Anyways lets play truth or dare

**Chihiro:** Y/N truth or dare?

**Y/N:** ARE YOU JUST GONNA

**Y/N:** IGNORE THE FUN FACT

**Chihiro:** No

**Kyoko:** yes

**Chihiro:** yes

**Y/N:** H

**Y/N:** truth

**Kyoko:** is it true that you were the one who attempted climbed up the academy all the way to the roof just to save a baby pigeon who was stuck, but failed 5 times and almost broke your neck, while also screaming a "IM COMING TO SAVE YOU" even though you yourself is going to die any time sooner.

**Y/N:** yes

**Y/N:** Yes.

**Y/N:** TMI

**Y/N:** but that's me

**Chihiro:** DID YOU SAVE THE PIGEON

**Y/N:** No.

**Y/N:** It flew away.

**Kyoko:** Wasn't it stuck?

**Chihiro:** Yeah???

**Y/N:** I  _ThOught_ it was stuck

**Y/N:** Turns out it was just sleeping

**Y/N:** FOR AN HOUR STRAIGHT

**Kyoko:** lol

**Kyoko:** im laughing out loud by the way

**Kyoko:** that's why I said lol

**Chihiro:** don't worry we understand

**Y/N:** Please bury that memory in a grave. I don't need people thinking I tried to save a sleeping pigeon

**Kyoko:** will do. do not worry.

**Y/N:** I am very worried right now

**Chihiro:** Don't worry Y/N I'll make sure to forget it

**Chihiro:** I'll remind myself everyday to forget about this!

**Y/N:** I am EXTREMELY worried right now, are you not just going to remember it again if you remind yourself to forget about it?

**Chihiro:** H YOURE RIGHT

**Chihiro:** IM SORRY

**Y/N:** No it's fine please don't talk about my short lasted pain :')

**Kyoko:** I have successfully forgotten about it.

**Y/N:** About what?

**Kyoko:** The fact that you tried to save a sleeping pigeon.

**Y/N:** SO YOU HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT

**Kyoko:** oh. I've been exposed.

**Y/N:** ANYWAYS truth or dare churro baby?

**Chihiro:** churro baby?

**Chihiro:** truth?

**Y/N:** apart from peppa pig what else do you watch?

**Chihiro:** I DONT WATCH PEPPA PIG

**Chihiro:** oh I also like Mickey Mouse

Chihiro has deleted a message.

Makoto has entered the chat.

**Chihiro:** Peter Pan.

**Y/N:** Mickey Mouse?

**Kyoko:** y/n honey, she said Peter Pan

**Chihiro:** YEAH PETER PAN I LOVE PETER PAN

**Chihiro:** MICKRT MOUSE WHO PETER PAN IS THE B E S T

**Y/N:** what's the girl's name?

**Chihiro:**???

**Y/N:** The girl, from Peter Pan

**Chihiro:**.

**Chihiro:** a

**Y/N:** no churro dear it's not "a"

**Y/N:** YOUVE NEEVR SEEN PETER PAN HAVE YOU

**Chihiro:** I HAVE I HAVE MY FABOURITE CHARACTER IS THE DUCK

**Y/N:** YOU MEAN DONALD DUCK FROM MICKEY MOUSE THERES NO DUCKS IN PETER PAN

**Kyoko:**

**Makoto:** kyoko why do you have a photo of a Chinese man in your camera roll?

**Kyoko:** he's from Korea you uncultured swine, how come you don't know about bts

**Y/N:** WHY IS MAKOTO HERE WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT PHOTO

**Chihiro:** KYOKO ARE YOU SECRETLY A BTS FAN

**Y/N:** IS KYOKO AN IDOL FANATIC WAIT CHIHIRO MEETING TIME

**Y/N:** Ok churro, we have evidence. From a few chapters ago, she posted a picture of Makoto and co dressed up as idols. Why would she ask if they are planning to start a group if she wasn't interested? What if she wanted to stan them but turns out it was a mess because Komaeda existed...

**Kyoko:** no.

**Makoto:** :O

**Kyoko:** how did you even get in HERE I SET A PASSWORD

**Makoto:** I don't think 12345 is a good password

**Chihiro:** Kyoko do you like kpop

**Kyoko:** no.

**Chihiro:** ok

**Chihiro:** my t/d turn was over right?

**Y/N:** Yes. Go ahead my child. I grant you permission.

**Chihiro:** thank you mother

**Chihiro:** Kyoko truth or dare?

**Kyoko:** dare.

**Kyoko:** I know what you're trying to do, don't even think about it. Now that I chose dare you can't do anything about it.

**Chihiro:** I dare you to answer honestly to this question: "do you like kpop"

**Kyoko:** who gave you the permission to be like this

**Y/N:** I did

**Y/N:** Just a few texts ago

**Kyoko:** why

**Makoto:** Hmm, well this is interesting

**Y/N:** WAIT I FORGOT ABOUT MAKOTO WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR WHAT ARE YOUR MOTIVES

**Makoto:** Oh no nothing bad I'm just bored :D

**Y/N:** Hi just bored we're in a serious conversation

**Makoto:** :'D

**Y/N:** Also Kyoko??

**Kyoko:** wait, I need to grab something really quickly.

Kyoko has left the chat.

**Chihiro:** She avoided the topic...

**Makoto:** oh... I was kinda interested on what she likes

**Y/N:** so you can buy her merch for her birthday?

**Makoto:** How do you k n o w

**Y/N:** I'm Sayaka ver.2

**Y/N:** wait a moment

**Y/N:** cHIHIRO RUN RUN RUN

**Y/N:** SHES NOT GRABBING  _SOMETHING_

**Y/N:** SHES GONNA BE GRGABBING OURR PAAANTS DOWN

**Y/N:** sTAY SAFE CH

Y/N has disconnected.

**Makoto:** ok time to run into my rat hole again bye Chihiro have fun!

Makoto has left the chat.

**Chihiro:** AAA

Chihiro has left the chat. (Mentally breaking down while doing so.)


	14. Story Time! So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chihiro go fix your programs

Y/N has started a chatroom.

Y/N has invited Toko, Kyoko, Aoi, Celeste, Chihiro, Junko, Mukuro, Sakura.

Y/N has changed the name to "girls only, piss off leon"

 **Y/N:** hi!!!

 **Y/N:** wait I forgot sayaka

Y/N has invited Sayaka.

 **Chihiro:** why am I here...?

 **Kyoko:** Girls only? why is chihiro here?

 **Y/N:** they dont know

Y/N has deleted three messages.

 **Celeste:** What are you three implying...

 **Celeste:** Are you perhaps trying to say... Chihiro is a male?

 **Celeste:** A male species, with their dirty testosterones?

 **Y/N:**??

 **Y/N:** Celeste are you high again?

 **Celeste:** What do you mean "again" I've never been high on weed before

 **Y/N:** Didn't specify it was weed but sure okay

 **Toko:** What's this for?

 **Y/N:** oH YEAH!!

 **Y/N:** So, story time.

 **Junko:** dude its been like, three minutes since you sent that message, what the hell is the story?

 **Y/N:** Wha

 **Y/N:** OH no I mean let's write a story together

 **Toko:** Did I just hear someone say story

 **Mukuro:** No

 **Mukuro:** Its impossible to hear someone through text, Toko

 **Toko:** It's*

 **Mukuro:** It's impossible to hear someone through text, Toko

 **Toko:** Better.

 **Toko:**  I mean, of course you can't! You think I'm stupid or something? You think I'm a dumb hyena, don't you!

 **Mukuro:** I never said that??

 **Sakura:**  Please stop this argument

 **Y/N:** hehe anyways, wanna write a story with us Toko? You're great at this!

 **Y/N:** ps can I have your autograph

 **Toko:** MY AUTOGRAPH?

 **Toko:** ARE YOU ARE YOU ASKING FOR MY AUTOGRAPH

 **Toko:** autograph

 **Toko:** LIKE, AN AUTOGRPAH

 **Y/N:**...yes? :D

Toko has left the chat. 

 **Kyoko:** Dear diary, Toko had just ran out of the room screaming "I have fans!" as if she's not worldwide famous for her works.

 **Y/N:** Mr Diary says Y/N kindly requests one of you to ask her for an autograph when she calms down 

 **Sakura:** I'll be sure to note that down

 **Y/N:** THANK YOU SAKURA THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU

 **Aoi:** ME TOO I LOVE YOU TOO SAKURA

 **Celeste:** I second that.

 **Kyoko:** Feeling's mutual.

 **Chihiro:** I also like you too!! You are an amazing person!

 **Sakura:** im

 **Sakura:** Thank you all so much

 **Sayaka:** I also like you Sakura!!

 **Sakura:** Thank you oh god

 **Sakura:** Sorry I need to compose myself for a bit

Sakura has left the chat. 

 **Y/N:** SAKURA NO PLEASE STAY

 **Junko:** Don't worry Y/N you still have me

 **Y/N:** sorry but im scared of you

 **Junko:** this is why we cant have nice things

 **Junko:** Mukuro prepare the cannons we're going to bring despair to this world

 **Mukuro:** k

 **Kyoko:** STop rightthere!

  **Kyoko:** Stop right there!

 **Celeste:** The dramatic effect is dramatically lost after the first message

 **Celeste:** Well done, Kyoko, very helpful, now we're going to die.

 **Y/N:** HBHSGBJ JUNKO I WAS JOKING PLEASE

 **Junko:** so you were joking OUCH my HEART

 **Junko:** This is so much despair I cant handle this mukuro please end me

 **Mukuro:** k

 **Mukuro:** WAIT NO

 **Y/N:** oh my god what if we write a story about kids being trapped inside a school and they have to murder each other to get out

 **Junko:** :0

 **Mukuro:** :0

 **Kyoko:** :0

 **Celeste:** :0

 **Chihiro:** :0

 **Aoi:** :0

 **Sayaka:** :0

 **Junko:** AMAZING IDEA LETS DO THIS Y/N I KNEW YOU WERE MY FAVOURITE AFTERALL

 **Mukuro:** WHAT

 **Y/N:** :D (mukuro dont worry I love you)

 **Mukuro:** :( love you too

 **Y/N:** Alright! Story time... So... Imagine the world has completely gone catastrophic

 **Y/N:** :0 lets make Junko the villain

 **Junko:** wHAT WHY ME

 **Junko:** IM JUST A FASHIONISTA

 **Y/N:** EXACTLY PEOPLE WOULD THINK THAT YOURE NOT HTE VILLAIN

 **Y/N:** so big plot twist >:)

 **Junko:** smart idea, I like it >:)

 **Y/N:** Anyways so like... the world ended or something

 **Y/N:** Like a...

 **Y/N:** computer shutdown all of a sudden or something and all the files youre working on gets lost

 **Y/N:** but worse

_Initiating Computer Shutdown._

**Y/N:** Wait what

 **Chihiro:** wAIT WHAT

 **Kyoko:** what?

_3_

**Y/N:** WAIT WAIT WAIT

 **Celest:** What is going on?

 **Aoi:** omg

 **Sayaka:** wait what is happening?

_2_

**Chihiro:** ASHJGBASDHGB I MESSED UP

 **Sayaka:** WHAT DID YOU DO WHY ARE WE PANICKING

 **Junko:** CHIHIRO WHATG

_1_

**Mukuro:** guess ill die

 **Junko:** HOLD ON

 **Y/N:** WAIT WH

_Shutdown complete._

_Chatroom has ended._

_...._

 

"Story time. So apparently Chihiro accidentally implemented a shutdown program into the chatroom, by accident, as a test, and it activates when someone says 'computer shutdown'. I did not know that. So I said it by accident. It then suddenly shut down everyone's computer who is using the chatroom app at that moment. By accident." Y/N said. Her hands intertwined in a business-like manner as she consulted the table. 

"So you're saying... It's not a ghost?" Hiro perked. He scratched his head nervously, as he had thought that a supernatural phenomenon had caused his computer to crash. "It was because of that program that my computer crashed?"

"No. It was because of that program that  _our_ computer crashed. Your's cheap and potato. Of course it'll crash." The girl sighed.  "Invest more on useful stuff instead of crystal balls,  _Yasuhiro._ "

"...I don't know if I should be offended or not."

"You should. Anyways, Chihiro, how did it go?"

"...I'm so sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that! I-it was supposed to be a test program that helps elderly people shut down their computers when they s-say the word but I didn't mean for this to happen I'm so sorry!" Chihiro cried. 

"It's alright Chihiro! But... Do you think you can reverse it?" Makoto comforted.

Chihiro's cried turned into small sniffles. He nodded, and soon started typing on his computer with inhuman speed. 

"Ah, it's back." Y/N could hear the faint whisper of Kyoko, who had been checking on her phone to see if it's fixed.  


End file.
